


Save me 'til the party's over

by bubblinganna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblinganna/pseuds/bubblinganna
Summary: KISS ME IN THE SEAT OF YOUR ROVER, REAL SWEET BUT I KINDA WISH YOU WERE DRUNK.Kenma Kozume is in love with his childhood best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. How long, you ask? Well, like for roughly ten years, nothing major (note sarcasm). Kenma was fine with it though, he knew that his best friend would never love him back - at least not the way he wanted - ... would he?(i'm shit at writing summaries i'm sorry)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Save me 'til the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! HI! HELLO!  
> PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO ME, HEY!
> 
> So, first of all this is my first fic on ao3. I've written stuff before but not on ao3 so if I mess something up forgive me, this is my first time. Second of all, I'm posting this on wattpad too so if you see this on there, that's why. THIRD OF ALL, I'm not a native english speaker so if you find any grammatical errors feel free to correct me, or better yet just avoid it, please my feelings are fragile. Anyway, enjoy <3

_**23RD OF JULY** _

It was 2am. The sun set like, 5 hours ago and only the moon shone through Kenma's red curtains. He laid awake in bed as he usually does at 2am. 

School always drained the life out of him, to the point where he couldn't even close his eyes.

Suddenly his phone chimed next to him. He sighed because notification meant somebody texted him, and that means he has to interact with that person and all that bullshit that requires energy and patience and bla bla bla...

He slowly picked up his phone and looked at the screen. His heart did a few back flips and a triple axel.

**kuroo:** hey, i'm akaashi. kuroo needs someone. rn. i can't deal with him... can u pick him up?

Kenma sighed again and sat up. He hadn't talked to Kuroo since he graduated from highschool not long ago. Why? Who knows? He can blame it on school but come on, nobody thinks Kenma Kozume actually studies except for his parents. 

A few seconds passed. He scrolled back to past messages, seeing all the times Kuroo invited him to hangout or checked in on him when he was sick. He missed him. He was the only person he did not wanna ever lose. But somehow he still managed to do that.

_ Fuck, you're so stupid. You deserve to burn in hell. _

**kenma:** sure. where r you?

While Kenma waited for "Kuroo" to text back he grabbed his car keys. He pulled on a hoodie and locked his room's door. He slowly walked across the hallway to the stairs, and just like a cat he sprinted down the stairwell. He grabbed his shoes at the doorway - planning to put them outside - and quickly closed (and locked) the front door. He walked over to his car, got in the driver seat.

While he was putting on his sneakers he got another message.

**kuroo:** at bokuto's. 

He started his car and pretended that crashing his motherfucking rover to the nearest tree wasn't his first priority at that moment.

He arrived as safe as ever. Just so great, am I right? So great...

He looked at the house he just parked in front of.

Nice house - obviously - with a neat front porch and clean fence. It was Bokuto's house. It was never a house, it was always Bokuto's house.

He shut the car door behind his back. His heart was pounding like crazy.

_ Shut the fuck up. Just stop, you fucking idiot. _

He walked through the magnificent garden with a pulse of a marathon runner. It felt like ages 'till he reached the wooden door. He gently knocked.

_ It's going to be fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. _

_ FINE. FINE. HE'S FINE. EVERYTHING'S FINE. _

The door swung open revealing - not so surprisingly sober-looking - Akaashi. His green eyes scanned the boy who was standing right in front of him. He blinked a few times but then his pupils were close to exploding, the moment when he remembered why Kenma Kozume was towering - well that's a powerful word, more like, uhm loosely "standing" - over him.

"Oh, hi Kenma!" Fukurodani's former setter said, smiling. He looked rather cheerful, considering the fact that his text sounded like a serious emergency.

"Hi," the boy shuffled awkwardly as he fidgeted his fingers. He cleared his throat. "so... where's kuroo?"

"Oh right!" a black haired slapped his forehead really loudly and let out a quiet giggle. "He's with Bokuto-san, he's pretty "unstable" if you know what I mean!" the setter winked and giggled again.

"Akaashi, are you okay?" Kenma asked in a genuinely concerned tone. He has never seen Akaashi Keije act this way. ever.

"Of course I'm okay! Don't worry about me, worry about your boyfriend over there!" he pointed behind him loosely - like it will help Kenma to find the black haired boy - and stepped aside to let the bleach blonde in.

_ Wait? _

_ Boyfriend? _

"What did you just say?" Kenma asked. He wanted to sound threatening and scary but since he wasn't the person who could handle social situations well (and he was indeed blushing) it just came out really quiet and mumbly.

When he didn't get any form of reply, he realized that Akaashi wasn't where he was two seconds ago. As a matter of fact he just disappeared.

Kenma walked around the house, he was curious about how it looked.

Despite the fact that he was merely close to Bokuto all through highschool - of course through Kuroo - , he's never been to his house. Not that the former captain's house was any sort of taboo, or he wasn't invited, it just never really happened.

It was a nice home, though. Big rooms, bright walls, with matching furniture and floor.

_ It was... perfect. _

_ It was Bokuto Koutarou. _

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Kenma flinched at the sound of Bokuto practically yelling in his ear.

"Hey, bokuto!" the blonde smiled like he was genuinely happy to see the "owl boy". he wasn't. He didn't like talking to people in general but extroverted and overly positive ones really did set him off. (especially drunk ones.)

"How are you pudding head? We haven't spoken in a while!" the former ace ruffled the blonde's hair. He was excited to see Nekoma's former setter, to say the least.

_ Why is everyone so fucking cheerful here? _

_ Oh right, they're drunk. Great! Just great. _

"I'm good Bokuto-san, thank you," Kenma took a step back, looking at the floor trying to not look as uncomfortable as possible. Where was kuroo? Akaashi said he was with Bokuto and it doesn't look like it. "Where's kuroo?" 

"Oh, right... He's in the kitchen, pudding head! Anymore questions?" shouted Bokuto as he stepped farther and farther away from Kenma, going somewhere, for some reason.

"No, thank you." the blonde faked a smile as he made his way to the kitchen.

He stepped into the large room. The counters were barely white since they were full of dirty dishes and alcohol stains. But other than that it was a pretty nice and decent kitchen.

But there was he, himself.

Kuroo Tetsurou, the kitchen counter supporting him, drinking what seemed like whiskey but it could've been beer that was just left in one place for too long. He didn't notice that Kenma had walked in, he was way too deep in his thoughts.

"Hey." Kenma stood on the doorstep, leaning over the counter that had happened to be next to him. 

Kuroo instantly looked up and smiled. The kind of smile that gives you butterflies. Not the warning kind of butterflies, the type of butterflies that fill the garden when flowers start to bloom at the peak of spring, the type of butterflies that look like they have fallen from heaven. They're white like snow, warm  _ like you... _

_ Oh god. _

_ Stop, I already lost fucking feelings for you. Stop. _

The blonde looked away fidgeting his fingers. Why does Kuroo have to do this to him? Why?

"Hey..." a laugh escaped the former middle blocker's lips. He gathered himself together and pushed the glass full of whatever away from him.

"You don't seem wasted." Kenma said, smiling ear to ear. He couldn't help it. it was out of his control.

"Trust me Kenma, I am..." he let out another laugh. 

Even though the blonde was aware that it'll happen eventually - like this wasn't a thing you would have escaped from - he still flinched when his name left kuroo's lips.

Hearing him say it felt like eating something you haven't tasted in so long and you missed the feeling of it for so long. It was familiar. It was comforting.

"So... are you ready to go?" the shorter boy searched in his back pocket for his car keys, hands trembling.

"Yeah, sure."

They didn't say a word while they were walking to Kenma's car. It didn't feel uncomfortable, it didn't feel weird. For some reason it was sort of a comfortable silence. 

Kuroo hesitated to get in the front seat. He felt obligated to take the back because he's never been to the blonde's car before. He saw it from the outside a few times but other than that, never.

"You can get in the front seat, you know?" Kenma said as soon as he noticed the confused expression on Kuroo's face. The blonde was still grinning like it was mandatory.

The black haired boy just nodded, slightly smiling.

.

"I've always wondered," the former middle blocker said looking out of the window. "why didn't we talk? I really miss you..."

Kenma harshly pressed the break. That sentence, oh that sentence felt like a knife. The knife in his back twisting with the eager desire of destroying him.

He pulled over slowly, and confidently.

"What?" the blonde asked while he was trying to not have a mental breakdown over Kuroo Tetsurou for the 100th time this year. "What do you mean by "Why?"? You perfectly know that you threw me out the window as soon as you graduated."

The younger had a blank expression on his face. Because he believed if he kept a straight face Kuroo had to take him seriously. Because these days no one does.

"Where did you get that from?"

The former captain was genuinely confused. He hadn't hurt Kenma, had he?

"Don't act like you didn't get new and funnier friends or you didn't forget about me until now. I bet Akaashi had to remind you, what my name was." The blonde let out a bitter laugh. That kind of laugh that makes your heart clench everytime you hear it.

"I didn't forget you, Kenma. I thought about you every day," Kuroo sighed with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe how clueless the former setter was. "Everything reminds me of you somehow. and I'm sick of it! I don't want things to remind me of you. I want to directly see you, everyday for the rest of my life. I love you, Kenma Kozume. I always have..."

_ What? _

_ Did he just... confessed to me? _

_ Oh... wait. _

_ He's wasted, isn't he? _

_ Fuck this. _

Without even noticing Kenma shifted in his seat and his hands started trembling. His eyes became watery and his mouth couldn't move.

"How do you sound so genuine? It's making my skin crawl." Kenma's voice was covered in pure sorrow. in  _ guilt. _ even though he perfectly knew he wasn't the guilty one in this situation.

"BECAUSE I AM! FOR GOD'S SAKE KENMA I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE MY 2ND YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL!" Kuroo shouted, tears forming in his eyes. Kenma flinched at the loud noise. He thought Kuroo was different. He thought he would never shout at him. Yet, here we are.

_ Why is he crying? _

_ The drama class he takes must be really fucking good. _

Even though the blonde didn't believe a word Kuroo said, he was still upset. Because yes, he didn't believe his childhood best friend at all, and thought he was lying but there was a slim chance, that he wasn't actually lying. That he's completely telling the truth and not lying like everyone else does.

_ I'm sure he's just an emotional drunk, right?  _

"You don't believe me, do you?" the older asked as he looked out of Kenma's window. The night was beautiful. no clouds, just the stars. So mesmerising and quiet. Kuroo was a night owl. Sometimes he would stay up to look over Kenma or just to study for chemistry, so he wasn't unfamiliar with the feeling of the dark.

Kenma was confused, sad and quiet. He didn't move even a centimeter. He was glued to his chair. He wasn't even sure if his legs work anymore to be honest.

"So what if you're not lying then, huh?" the blonde asked as he turned to the black haired boy. "What happens then? You go back to college, I go back home and we're going to do long distance? Kuroo I don't-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, slow down there... You love me back?" 

Kenma exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"OF FUCKING COURSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DIPSHIT! I'VE BEEN CRYING OVER YOU FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES! OF COURSE I LOVE YOU BACK!" out of breath the bleach blonde leaned back in his chair, his heart nearly popping out of his chest.

It was silent for a while. both of them had to process what was happening. Kuroo slowly started smiling and Kenma started to calm down. He no longer felt that his literal lungs wanna leave his body.

"Why don't you come to college with me?" the older asked like he was a 4 year old who just got a ton of chocolate shoved into his mouth. Because basically that's what happened.

"What?"

_ He's so drunk. _

"You're so fucking drunk I swear, just get out!" the bleach blonde was exhausted. He was tired because he interacted with living beings today too much and on the other hand he was tired of Kuroo's bullshit. He's wasted. There's no way he's telling the truth. "You're drunk and you're out of your mind. Playing with my feelings is not beer pong. Get out."

"What do you- for fuck sake!" Kuroo quickly shifted in his seat and leaned forward. He could smell kenma's perfume mixing with his, his nose almost touching with his, his eyes in a staring contest with his.

He managed to calm his nerves and he just realized what he was doing. He slowly looked in Kenma's eyes, and then to his lips, the stare dripping from guilt. He knew Kenma wasn't a people person, he knew that with this - being this close to him - he destroyed so many of Kenma's boundaries without any sort of warning. "Can I kiss you?"

The younger, still surprised by Kuroo's actions, nodded slowly. His cheeks were burning, his stomach was full of the good kind of butterflies and his legs were shaking.

Kuroo leaned in and kissed the blonde.

It was sweet and short, but the blonde somehow still felt the undying passion in it.

The black haired boy slowly let go of the former setter's cheeks. The feeling was haunting. It was like he was saying goodbye to someone forever. 

A bitter feeling started to swallow Kenma too. He already missed Kuroo's hands on his tear-stained cheeks. He already missed the feeling of the boy's lips on his.

"So... now what?" asked the older awkwardly as he shifted back to his seat.

_ He. _

_ Kissed. _

_ Me. _

_ Ugh. Why do you have to make this so much harder? _

"Get out."


End file.
